The Cog Soldier And The Assassin
by Genesis Vakarian
Summary: Ever wonder what had happened with Sofia and Paduk after Gears Of War Judgement? I've been having this interesting idea going through my head for some time. Where they have a daughter and she's trained by Sofia's older sister, Reba to become an assassin. As she becomes eighteen, she learns about her father, and with help from Marcus and Anya's son, Micheal, she finds her father. AU
1. Chapter 1

Sofia Hendrick had an older sister named Reba who was born to become an assassin and she did so while her little sister became an Onyx cadet and worked with Kilo Squad at the start of the Locust War. But that was the end of that, because she went with Garron Paduk after he left.

They stayed in contact till she had a daughter they named Amarillo and she opted to stick closer to her sister and niece. Until one day some locust kidnapped Sofia and Paduk shot and killed one.

Reba knew that she had to protect Amarillo and that's what she did. While training her niece to become an assassin working for the Cog and the UIR as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Reba knew that she was always going to be a loner so she opted to train her sister's daughter in the Creed of the Assassins. However, she informed her handler in the Cog, Anya, that Sofia and Garron Paduk had a child together. A girl named Amarillo.

As the young girl turned eight, Reba began training her to become a hell of an assassin and to help the Cog as a scout and freelance killer if need be. However, she also knew that her niece was special and very rare indeed for she has the blood of someone named Connor Kenway running through her veins as an ancestor.

She kept up her training, till one day her aunt was killed while off on a contract. So, she became a free assassin without the leash. And she had her eighteenth birthday come and go when she ran into Micheal Fenix by accident. She blushed and was about to say something when he asked,"Aren't you the one named Amarillo? Because, if so, we could use your help."

She nodded rather mutely and followed him to the CIC. She found a place to sit, up in the rafters of course, so that she wasn't fully out in the open. But so that she can hear what was being said.

Anya noted her presence and mentally said to herself,"I wonder if she knows who her father is? If not, then at least I can give her just enough information about his whereabouts so that she can find him herself."

She was pulled back into the meeting while Cole asked her,"alrgiht Anya, why was Reba your contact for the assassins? I bet that she's her daughter."

When Amarillo answered for herself,"Reba was my aunt actually. My mother was Sofia Hendrick. and she left with Garron Paduk after helping both you and Baird deal with Karn."


	3. Chapter 3

Anya knew more about Reba then the others because of the fact that she reached out to the comms operator willingly. As she told about Reba's life style choice and raising her niece to do the same thing, Micheal took the young assassin outside for a walk while keeping his TAC/Comm online in case of trouble.

Life was often difficult for the young assassin. But she never really bitched about it much. Still, she knew that someone told the Brotherhood that she was a traitor and that she had to kill them or be killed herself. But there was one who had trained her far better then her aunt ever did. And it was a man named Luke who took her under his wing.

She leaned her arms on the railing, feeling the wind move her assassin's robes while Micheal watched her standing still and yet, always paying attention to every little detail. He noted that she kept a chain wrapped around her body while she wore the belt with the symbol of the brotherhood on it at her waist.

While the meeting wore on, she shifted positions and leaned her back against the railing and knew that she owed the young soldier something of her history and she gave him her mother's story."My mother, Micheal, her name was Sofia Hendrick and she was an Onyx cadet. She helped Baird, Cole, and my father deal with Karn over eighteen years ago. And well, after that she followed papa when he left."

He nodded when he noted some more assassins looking for her. She noticed them as well and said,"It's alright. Just the smaller group is now family to me. For they've defended my honor ever since I began my training at 8 years old."

Micheal wondered what she meant as she embraced each one and they returned them. They will help her aunt's story as they work together. And, as night fell, she was guided to her sleeping quarters and she didn't really complain.

Amarillo removed her robes for the night and set them on a chair with her weapons on the desk when she heard Sam knocking and she said,"Come in". The soldier knew that she had demons of her own to fight so she gave her some sheets, a pillow, and a blanket for her bunk.


	4. Chapter 4

Micheal began learning a bit more about the assassins from Amarillo. But she remained close lipped about certain things however. Which was odd, because she has only the loyal few assassins standing with her in the meeting at this point, listening to half cocked ideas.

Course, Amarillo is quite the little tomboy as people begin to get to know her well. She was up in the rafters again when she felt like something was off. That the conversation moved onto her family.

She became quite still as she heard her parents' names and she added them to her memory banks for further adding into the information she has. After a while, she moved and resettled herself.

She shifted and sighed while watching the clouds when one of her brothers called her back to the present. She noted that it was Like who had called her into the present while she was drifting in the clouds in a sense asking,"How will you manage to find your mother? I know that she had died, but even we do not know where her body was buried."

Amarillo shrugged before falling and landing on her feet. She slipped into her native tongue without even thinking,"I already know where my mother's body was buried. Please, old friend, don't even try and fucking say shit like that with me around."

Luka nodded in understanding and asked her,"How far do you think you can run from the others? They know you are special. As an assassin and as a fast healer."

"Fast healer huh? Why does that make you so fucking special?" asked Baird when Micheal answered his question."It means, Baird that she isn't exactly human. She's a fucking mutant, true. But she is still as human as you and I are."

She nodded and gave him a smile as they continued on for the next half hour till Hoffman said."Well, it's getting late. Let's pick this up in the morning." And the others agreed.

She went to her quarters while the others found places to sleep for themselves as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Amarillo always stayed loyal to her heart. Course, being the daughter of an Onyx cadet and a UIR soldier was interesting, considering her lifestyle choice and her fucking assassinations as well.

However, she and Micheal have a lot in common, like enjoying books like The Lord Of The Rings series and the hobbit as well. They began reading them together when they had the fucking time, but she received orders to kil off a troublesome stranded and she did so without telling her handler much of what had to happen.

She killed the bastard after he tried killing her. She notified the right people that the contract was completed but would do them as needed from now on because she was still trying to find her father.

But, what marks her as truly different is how she was fucking trained as well as being a fast healer. She's been going freelance ever since her aunt and mother died.

She's kept up her peaceful ways of maintaining balance in her life style and moving on past the horror of being branded as a traitor. She knew that she had to have the symbol of both the Assassins and the Templars on her skin and she had them branded onto her shoulders without complaint.

Granted, she began crying about the pain in her shoulders later on that day in her quarters when Micheal found her there. He asked,"What is the matter Amarillo? " She whimpered saying,"I had both symbols of both groups branded into my shoulders Micheal. It hurts like hell."

He stayed by her side all night long until daylight showed through her window. They moved and had gotten ready for the day. As they did so, she had gotten into her assassin's robes and sat down on her bed to put her boots on when he asked,"Why did your aunt teach you the ways of the assassins Amarillo? You're a pretty smart girl, but still why do this if it doesn't bring you any comfort?"

She sighed and answered with,"It's in my blood line Micheal. I can't let it change me forever about who and what I am." He nodded and they went to get something to eat.


	6. Chapter 6

As time wore on, Amarillo kept up her work and training. But she knew that she had at least some allies, Micheal and his family. Along with Delta and her fellow assassins.

But, she always such a quiet one too. One day, Anya found her sitting in the rafters happily reading with one foot hanging off on either side. She smiled and asked,"Reading something interesting Amarillo?"

She blushed as she answered,"Yes ma'am. But, I'm also hoping that I can find my father as well" Anya smiled as she called,"Come on than Amarillo. We have a long day ahead of us it seems."

She dropped from the rafters and followed her to the meeting room. Everyone accepted the young assassin as a member of the Cog while she and the others remained, but Amarillo knew that they will betray her as well. And they did, later on that self same day.

She killed them herself and swore to never trust other assassins unless she knows that it's Clara, her sister since they did the blood joining of their blood lines when they were young. She buried the bodies after looting them for anything of use to her. Medicines, throwing knives, blades and other useful items before she shoveled the dirt over them without any kind of ceremony.

Save for the words,"May God forgive you of what you've done, against me and man. And may he have mercy upon your fucking souls as well. Otherwise, you'll end up in fucking hell, rotting for all time."

She placed a marker at the grave and she left without ever truly looking back until she felt like she wasn't alone. Clara asked,"Did you have to kill them Amarillo? They wouldn't have killed you my sister. But I suppose that I'm glad you did. Otherwise, we've had lost one of our very best assassins in this generation."

The girls embraced each other by clasping the other's wrist and wrapping their free arms around their shoulders while she answered,"I knew that they'd betray me sister, even you knew that before you left willingly."

They walked back together when Cole asked,"This a friend of yours Amarillo?" And she answered,"She's my blood sister, Clara Moran Cole. She's here to help for the time being."

They let her stay with Amarillo while they were assigned to Micheal's squad and she was excited to get going while her sister was made wary of the situation for the time being.

As they got moving after being given standing orders to remain on the alert and be safe, Amarillo got moving while Clara stayed behind because she handles varying important contracts for information.

She shifted, even though Sophia gave her Amarillo's files, to be given to the young assassin when she was deemed ready and she knew that her sister could handle it. So, she gave her the files saying,"Read these through my dear sister. They may help you in your search for your father."

She took them and placed them in her bag for the time being. "Because," said Amarillo to herself,"I'll be able to read them without any prying eyes about me." Due to the fact that things have become strained between herself and Clara as of late. And she trust her only so far that she can throw her.


	7. Chapter 7

Amarillo knew that there were painful memories from her parents' pasts and she was right. But, as for what they were, she didn't know them save for her father giving Baird her mother's Cog tags and she asked for them. So, as she placed her mother's cog tags around her neck, she kept quiet about shit till she felt ready to talk.

She kept moving till she felt like Clara betrayed her and she killed her blood sister herself without thinking. That night, the group settled down and she began cleaning the blood off of her hands and her hidden blades and gauntlets as well.

She sighed and began singing a song called darkness."Don't turn away/I pray you've heard the words I've spoken/Dare to believe/For the last time/I'll let the/darkness cover me/Deny everything/Slowly walk away/To breathe again/On my own/Carry me away/I need your strength/To get me through/Dare to believe/For one last time/And then I'll let the/Darkness cover me/Deny everything/Slowly walk away/To breathe again/On my own."

The others were surprised to hear the young assassin sing, but didn't really question why she never said anything about it either. But she blushed a bit as she settled in a nearby tree for the night.

She leaned into the bark of the tree she was in for the night and fell asleep quickly. She began dreaming about her parents, when she saw her mother's body being given to the ground when she was just a child without her father knowing anything about her at all.

She shifted and felt the sunlight beginning to warm her body as it rose up in the sky and she woke up and stretched as she greeted not only the sun, but her traveling companions as well as they, too, woke up and moved about getting ready to move on out.

She dropped out of the tree she slept in and landed right beside Micheal without being asked or ordered to do so. She shifted as she moved on ahead till she caught the arrow that was shot right at her. She put it onto her own bow and returned fire upon it's owner.


	8. Chapter 8

Amarillo knew that she had to continue the fight for her heart, family, and her friends as well. Along with the Cog and in finding her father one day soon. Micheal knew that the girls were never truly close to each other because she has always kept more or less to herself ever since she joined the Cog.

And since Clara hated the Cog and the UIR with such a passion, she nearly demanded that they do the blood bonding ritual. But, Amarillo only pretended to agree with her for the time being after that and left both the Cog and the UIR alone. Choosing instead, to aide them.

She kept quiet for the better part of the entire day till Katie asked her something,"Why did Clara hate both the Cog and the UIR Amarillo?" She sighed and said in reply,"To be honest with you Katie, I truly wished I knew. She never told me anything save for who was my next target. And yes, I do have the eagle sense as did all of my ancestors."

She nodded as they kept moving, looking for what has been happening since the war ended long before any of them were born. She remained true to her own heart as well. She remained quiet and thought that Clara never truly wanted to do it and she kept herself from those who could ever betray her.

She kept on moving ahead while stopping every time while waiting for the others to get to where she is when she felt like something was amiss. But, for once, she knew that it was something that was being talked about.

She does eavesdrop as needed and she kept it up just to be a pain in the ass if someone was to be assassinated later on. She kept the brisk pace going till nightfall and they had found shelter.

She knew that she had to let her robes and gear dry out, but she kept them on while a fire was built and she helped get a warmed meal made up for them. She knew that she had a kindred spirit in all of Micheal's friends, including Katie. Who became more and more of a sister in arms to her than Clara ever was to the young assassin.

That night found them in one of many stranded camps when Amarillo heard a voice that she hadn't heard since she was just a child. Her old mentor, Connor smiled and asked,"How is it that you have killed off those damned traitors without even being given that contract little sister hmm? It's good to see you again Amarillo."

She fucking gave him the damned finger before asking him,"The fuck do you think you crazy ass fucking mother fucker? It's good to see you too Connor. You fucking bastard, I thought that you fucking died years ago."

They embraced after clasping each other's wrists and he pulled her into a hug with a smile as he nodded to her new friends and asked,"Who are your new friends?" She introduced them saying,"Connor, these are Micheal Fenix and his friends Katie And Danny."

They were greeted the same way as the young assassin was and were brought to where Connor has been calling home for the past 4 to 5 years. She helped get something made up for dinner while water was boiled for tea. They began talking about shit when she asked him"Why the fuck did you disappear years ago my mentor? I thought that my aunt Reba was supposed to be teaching me about this shit."

He sighed before saying,"Look, your fucking bitch of an aunt knew that she was the damned leak in our guild, our fucking brotherhood, and well she kept on going after the fucking Cog and UIR. Including your father. But, she kept on going after important members of the fucking Cog as well. Including Delta Squad. But, I kept them out of the areas that she loved to be hunting in till I got her out of the fucking after finally murdering her in a contract Because your mother had placed it on her own sister years before you were even born Amarillo."

She was stunned at what she was told, but asked,"Why would mama do that? I knew that papa never truly liked her."


	9. Chapter 9

Amarillo kept quiet about the brands on her shoulders till she changed her robes and had gotten into something much lighter for the time being. And yet, she's always been able to completely trust her very own heart as well.

One day, Katie asked her,"Amarillo, why did your parents elope and have you together? I mean, I've heard of Cadet Sofia Hendrick and Garron Paduk. Along with both Gus Cole and Damon Baird. But I've never heard much of them. Let alone your father."

She sighed before answering with,"To be fully honest with you Katie, I wish I knew what to tell you. Because mama died when I was just a baby and my father doesn't even know I'm alive as of yet because my mother never had the chance to tell him that I'm his daughter."

She nodded as they kept on moving till they had found shelter in an old building for the night and had gotten a small fire going to keep any remaining kryll away during the night.

At 2 am Amarillo took the final watch till dawn broke over the city and they began moving again. That day, she was even quieter than normal when Micheal took a chance to begin talking with her about different things along with his childhood friends as well.

Amarillo knew that they all meant well, but she needed time to think but just let them ramble on about shit when she suddenly just fucking stopped. Katie asked her,"Amarillo, what's the matter? Is there something wrong?"

Amarillo shrugged as she replied saying,"To be honest with you Katie, I just don't know. But, hopefully the fucking crazy ass bitch who has been following us for a while might answer that question for you tonight."

Eventually, it fucking grew dark and the fucking squad opted to make camp for the fucking night when the young assassin went for Katie and Amarillo fucking stopped it from fucking happening.

The other assassin realized that Amarillo was the fucking crazy ass fucking bitch who fucking made it to the fucking damned grand master level and she knew that she had to be fucking honest with her as best as she ever fucking could be without fucking betraying the bastards who fucking placed the fucking hit out on Katie.

After calming down, the other assassin answered all of their questions when she was released by Amarillo because remembered the voice since childhood and it belonged to only one person, and that was Sierra Rose.


	10. Chapter 10

Sierra Rose fucking knew that Amarillo was the only crazy ass fucking assassin who ever bloody fucking managed to get to the fucking grand master level of the fucking assassins and that night, she joined the squad that very fucking night too after fucking answering all of their fucking questions.

The two assassins opted to do the first watch together and get used to being and working together again as sisters should. Sierra asked,"Whatever happened to you Amarillo? Claire told all of us still really true to you as our next grand master was either dead or been killed by now. But I knew that crazy ass fucking whore was lying to us all along. How are you my grand master?"

Amarillo sighed and said in reply,"I'm doing alright Sierra Rose. But, the fucking bitch never even knew why my aunt was killed. And it was because of the fucking fact that my own mother put out a fucking contract on her long before I was ever born it seems to try and make sure that I, at least, joined either the fucking COG or the fucking God damned beyond that, I'm doing good old friend. How about you? And the others still loyal to me at least?"

Sierra Rose thought about it a few moments and replied saying,"Hell yes we are fucking loyal to you Amarillo because of the fucking fact that you had never even fucking ever lied to us once about what the fuck was going at the fucking time and always fucking reminded us that we were to always fucking think for ourselves all the fucking time because we knew that many would never fully trust us like they did the fucking Cog."

And the two assassins renewed their fucking bond and became blood sisters and opted to ever remain fucking true to each other as sisters should be doing it because of the closest of fucking bonds.

The next morning had found the squad moving with both Sierra Rose and Amarillo moving on ahead and climbing to roofs to see where they needed to go and if there were any debris blocking their path, to find another way around it of course as a squad should. Little realizing that Amarillo and Sierra Rose's ghosts from the fucking past continue to haunt them and will reveal themselves soon.

Both assassins told the others as much s they knew about the fucking bleeding effect and how it often worked out. It never made much sense to those who didn't understand it, but Katie, Micheal and Danny all nodded in understanding.


End file.
